Paradoja
by Gabo97
Summary: Para Uzumaki Bolt y Uchiha Sarada, no hay nada más difícil que sobrellevar a sus respectivos padres, excepto, tal vez, sobrellevarse entre ellos. Para ella, él no es más que el más grande de los tontos, y para él, ella no es más que una sabelotodo presumida. Pero más allá de esta aversión, hay una innegable empatía. Ellos dos son, sin duda alguna, una perfecta paradoja.
1. El más grande de los tontos

_¡Amadísimos lectores míos! Bueno, espero que estén por acá... verán, aquí tengo algo muy importante qué decir para los que me han leído: SÉ QUE AÚN TENGO UNA HISTORIA EN PROCESO, Y __**POR NINGÚN MOTIVO PIENSO ABANDONARLA**__, pero __realmente,__ cuando leí el epílogo de Naruto -y a pesar de que tuve mis desacuerdos con él-, no pude evitar morir de la emoción al ver a mis dos parejas favoritas hacerse CANON. Y sí, me refiero al Naruhina y al Sasusaku. Más aún al ver a Sarada -aunque el nombre, de hecho, no me complació, ni hablar, no se puede tener todo-, que digan lo que digan ME ENCANTÓ, hubo muchas cosas que me vinieron a la mente. Como la relación padre hija entre mi emo vengador reformado favorito y su hija, así como el incipiente ship entre la Uchiha y el copy-paste de Naruto, como resurgimiento del fallido, pero no así menos canónico Sasunaru XD, ok, ya, no es cierto LOL._

_Pero en fin, realmente me agradó la idea de estos dos y me llevó a escribir este fanfic, que bien, podrá ser desmentido por los tres tomos que eventualmente lanzará Masahi Kishimoto-san el próximo año, pero que me gustaría que ustedes leyeran._

_Como mencioné anteriormente, ya cuento con otra historia que tengo pendiente, por lo que haré la siguiente aclaración:_

_**SUBIRÉ CAPÍTULO DE ESTA HISTORIA PUNTUALMENTE CADA MES. ASÍ ES, Y REPITO: CADA MES. ESTO PARA NO INTERFERIR DEMASIADO CON MI OTRA HISTORIA. PERO TAMBIÉN CON ESTA CONTINUARÉ HASTA EL FINAL.**_

_Realmente espero que la lean y me digan qué opinan. Es mi manera de percibir a estos prácticamente desconocidos personajes, que sólo aparecieron en un capítulo, así que tomen eso en cuenta jajaja._

_Espero sus sinceros comentarios que, como siempre, me ayudan a mejorar. Esta no será una historia larga, pero pondré todo mi corazón en ella en honor al gran amor que siempre he tenido -y tendré- por esta historia, que me acompañó a lo largo de mi pubertad._

_En fin, disfrútenla._

_**Disclaimer: **__OBVIAMENTE, los personajes de Naruto NO ME PERTENECEN, son propiedad de Masashi-Kishimoto-san, a quien tengo un gran respeto. Lo único que sí es mío es la trama de este fanfic._

_NO SE OLVIDEN DE COMENTAR :D_

* * *

><p><strong>1. El más grande de los tontos.<strong>

Aún recordaba el día de la ceremonia que dio inicio a su vida en la Academia Ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja.

A decir verdad, cada momento a partir de aquel día había quedado grabado en su memoria, con tal claridad y certeza que resultaba, hasta cierto punto, escalofriante.

No que hubiese sido la gran cosa, en realidad; tan sólo una aburrida ceremonia donde el señor predecesor pronunció algunas palabras –que aparentemente significaban algo para los mayores–, un pequeño nombramiento, otro discurso del Hokage y unas palabras que Aburame-sensei dedicó a los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso –palabras que, por cierto, nadie pareció comprender–. Todos los ahí presentes se encontraban en compañía de su padre y madre.

Bueno, _casi _todos.

Ella, por ejemplo, estaba acompañada únicamente por su madre, ya que su padre –para variar– no se encontraba en la aldea, y seguramente sería así durante, al menos, otro par de meses.

No que importara demasiado, la verdad. Para Uchiha Sarada estaba bien permanecer de aquella manera, con su madre. De ése modo, podía evitar todos aquellos molestos incidentes que se suscitaban cada vez que su progenitor pisaba la aldea; como si no fuesen suficientes las de por sí frecuentes miradillas de lástima que recibía de vez en vez de la gente, o los murmullos tan poco discretos, susurrando palabras que ella de todos modos no entendía y, para ser honesta, no estaba interesada en entender.

Pero su madre, por otra parte, no parecía estar tan bien con aquella situación.

La conocía lo suficiente para saberlo. Sus ojos color jade desprendían aquel brillo que mezclaba la tristeza con el enfado, y por la manera en que mantenía ambos brazos cruzados firmemente contra su pecho, era obvio que cuando cierto sujeto de ojos negros y mirada vacante se dignase a volver, tendría problemas. _Serios _problemas.

La niña soltó un suspiro, acomodando sus lentes en un movimiento preciso, con gesto inescrutable, tratando de ocultar el fastidio que aquel evento causaba en ella.

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, en busca de algo que fuese un ápice más interesante que la enrevesada homilía que estaba dando Shino Aburame.

Y ahí lo encontró, al lado de su madre, refunfuñando, con los puños tan apretados, que sus nudillos emblanquecían violentamente contra sus huesos.

La pequeña bufó para sus adentros y desvió la mirada, contrariada de si quiera haber tenido que toparse con aquel mocoso engreído y problemático.

Como si no bastaran todos los momentos que se había visto obligada a compartir con aquella persona debido a la estrecha amistad que había entre sus padres, aparte, tendría que pasar el resto de los próximos seis o siete años compartiendo aula con aquel espantoso dolor de muelas, tonto, idiota, ruidoso, exasperante y estúpido rubiecito.

_"__Vaya suerte"_, pensó, de mala gana, endureciendo sus facciones y volviendo a acomodar sus anteojos.

Sin embargo, de nuevo, sus orbes volvieron a reparar en él, como por obra de la naturaleza, como si estuviese _tan_ hastiada de aquella persona que incluso ya se hubiese acostumbrado a mirarle.

Y es que a veces se sorprendía de lo similares que podían llegar a ser ellos dos, y sin embargo, de maneras tan opuestas.

Opuestamente similares. Como si no fuese todo lo ilógico que podría ser.

Porque en aquella ocasión, en que todos los futuros shinobis de la ahora pacífica Aldea de la Hoja se encontraban en compañía de sus padres –incluso ése bobo de Shikadai Nara, cuyo padre que usualmente se la pasaba como la sombra de Hokage-sama, se encontraba ahí, a su lado, con la misma cara de tedio que tenía su hijo usualmente–, precisamente eran ellos dos los únicos que diferían.

Y resultaba irónico que el primogénito del séptimo tuviese que conformarse con ver a su padre desde abajo cuando lo correcto –o al menos así era para la infantil mente del rubio– sería que estuviese con él, para felicitarlo por dar aquel paso tan importante.

Sarada se le quedó mirando, pensando en lo inmaduro que era por tener esa cara de enojo tan obvia, aún cuando, de hecho, no era como si _nadie_ hubiese ido para estar con él.

Ahí se encontraba la esposa de Hokage-sama, con una niña muy pequeña en brazos, acariciando la dorada cabellera de su hijo con esa sonrisa tan amable y tranquila.

¿Es que ése tarado no lo veía? Que en vez de estarse quejando como si su problema fuese la gran cosa, debería agradecer que había alguien ahí, para acompañarlo y mimarlo.

Porque si de algo estaba segura, aún a su cortísima edad, era que, a pesar de que, admitiría, sí le molestaba que su padre no estuviese ahí con ella y su madre para recibir el papeleo correspondiente, hubiese sido mucho peor no tener a nadie en lo absoluto que lo hiciera.

Al menos ése bruto de Bolt tenía a su padre ahí mismo en la aldea y sabía exactamente donde hallarlo. Incluso podía darse el lujo de hacer estupidez y media sólo para que él llegase a limpiar sus desastres y darle la típica reprimenda de siempre… Al menos el padre de Bolt se encontraba ahí, aunque fuese a unos metros de distancia.

Sarada sacudió la cabeza, contrariada por sus propios pensamientos.

No cabía duda.

_Todos_ los chicos eran unos tontos.

Pero Uzumaki Bolt era el más grande de todos.

Justo en aquel momento, los clarísimos ojos cerúleos del chico se volvieron hacia la pálida niña, como si hubiese percibido su mirada de repente, sin darle a ella tiempo de desviarla y hacer como que no se inmutaba ante la simplona existencia del rubio.

Aún así, Sarada no rehuyó a los orbes cristalinos del Uzumaki; en cambio, como dos kunais en mitad de una batalla, azul y negro chocaron, furiosos, desenvainados, _inclementes_. Porque a pesar de que no se había esperado que el rubio le regresara la mirada, jamás, jamás, **NUNCA** en toda su vida, se permitiría perder contra el cabeza de chorlito de Uzumaki Bolt. Y un violento duelo de miradas a larga distancia, no sería una excepción para la única heredera del Clan Uchiha.

Era como si _algo_ en sus venas le exigiera aplastarlo, derrotarlo, en fin, verle morder el polvo. Como si su sola existencia resultase un desafío para ella.

Los ojos claros y penetrantes de Bolt respondieron a su negra mirada, y, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de sus ridículos pantalones y poniendo de pronto esa cara de pasmado que tenía casi siempre, se detuvieron perezosamente en ella, analizándola, sin el menor rastro de tensión en su redondeado y pueril rostro.

Sarada sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, gélido e inexplicable.

No le agradaba. Definitivamente _no le agradaba_ aquella sensación, ni mucho menos la poca importancia que aquel inepto parecía darle a su desprecio.

Pero no había remedio, supuso, colectamente, limitándose a apartar la mirada desdeñosamente, marcando su victoria de todos modos.

No le dedicaría un gramo más de energías al fastidioso de Uzumaki Bolt.

Lo que era más, aquel día, Uchiha Sarada se propuso no darle la más mínima importancia a ése niñato tonto. Al menos no más de la que fuese _completamente _ necesaria.

Ya había tenido suficiente de él. Suficiente para una vida entera, pero al parecer, tendría que resignarse unos años más.

Y Sarada era lo suficientemente prudente e inteligente como para saber que de nada le serviría estar odiándole con todas sus fuerzas durante aquel tiempo que les restaba. Así que estaría bien, pensó. Se comportaría a la altura de un aprendiz de kunoichi de su categoría y aprendería a aguantarse aquel regusto amargo que le dejaba el _honorable_ hijo del Hokage.

—Ey, Sarada ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó su madre, al verle tan pensativa.

La interpelada tomó aire y miró a su progenitora, con aquel gesto tozudo que había heredado de aquella misma mujer —No es nada.

Sakura observó a su hija un segundo más y soltó una exhalación, resignándose a no comprender, así como lo había hecho con el padre unos años atrás.

La pequeña, en cambio se enderezó altivamente y fijó su atención al frente, donde Aburame-sensei al fin parecía haber finalizado con su ininteligible sermón acerca de lo importante que era recordar a las personas que pasaban por tu vida, y cómo un shinobi verdadero _jamás_ cometería un error de esa magnitud.

Ya estaba decidido.

Ella no volvería a molestarse en odiar a Uzumaki Bolt. Porque el odio era demasiado intenso y ella estaría muy ocupada en sus estudios como para perder el tiempo en tonterías.

Pero lo que era un hecho, y ella jamás dejaría de pensar, era que aquel rubio no era más que una terrible molestia. Y un tonto.

El más grande de los tontos.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos no abandonaban el mismo punto en el que habían permanecido fijos desde el inicio de la ceremonia. Como si de tanto mirarlo, pudiese patearle el trasero por su propia cuenta, o al menos transmitirle una mínima parte de la furia que sentía en aquel momento.<p>

_Imperdonable_, ésa era la única palabra que le venía a la mente en aquellos momentos. _Completamente_ imperdonable.

—Bolt-kun— la suave voz de su madre lo distrajo del objeto de su rencor.

Se volvió hacia ella, aún con mala cara. Ya sabía lo que diría, pero el problema no era con ella. Claro que no. Porque Uzumaki Bolt _jamás_ estaba enfadado con su madre ¿Cómo podría? Ella siempre estaba ahí para él.

Pero el viejo era otra historia, y era con él con quien estaba cabreado.

—Hoy es un día especial, cariño. No pongas esa cara ¿Sí? — inquirió la mujer, con dulzura y una sonrisa gentil adornando sus suaves facciones.

El niño apretó los brazos contra su pecho, esbozando una mueca de disgusto —Es mi cara normal, Okaa-san— replicó, enfurruñado.

Hyūga Hinata exhaló cansinamente, haciendo acopio de toda la calma que sus duros años como shinobi le habían retribuido.

A veces le resultaba muy complicado lidiar con aquella personalidad obstinada e impetuosa que compartían su hijo y su esposo.

Para ella, aquel era un día maravilloso; su pequeño finalmente era lo suficientemente mayor como para ingresar a la Academia y, aunque –a pesar de la prosperidad que se respiraba en la aldea desde hacían casi diez años– todo aquel asunto de que su primogénito comenzara con su camino como ninja la tenía ligeramente preocupada, no podía más que sentirse orgullosa y llena de dicha por este paso tan importante que acababa de dar. Era por esa y una serie de razones más, que deseaba profundamente que él estuviese feliz. Tanto como ella.

Y a pesar de saber lo duro que habían sido estos últimos meses para Bolt, realmente quería que él comprendiera la posición de su padre.

—Papá no puede estar aquí ahora, mi amor. Recuerda que tiene deberes como Hokage— intentó explicarle, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de bondad —Pero estoy segura que está muy orgulloso de ti, igual que yo.

El rubio resopló apretando más los brazos —Baah, para lo que me importa ése viejo— masculló, por lo bajo, agachando la mirada.

Hinata lo contempló con ojos tristes —Bolt-kun— dijo, acariciando su hombro cariñosamente.

—Onii-chan está triste— la vocecita de la pequeña que hasta entonces había permanecido escuchando en los brazos de su madre se hizo oír.

— ¡No estoy triste' ttebasa! — siseó, descruzando los brazos y apretando los puños con todas sus fuerzas, tratando con todo su ser de no dejar salir las lágrimas que se acumulaban dentro de sus ojos.

No lloraría ¡Definitivamente no lloraría!

No quería arruinarle más el día a su madre, ni mucho menos que su hermana también se pusiera a llorar de verle a él hacerlo. Además, él era el hombre en ése momento, y no cualquier hombre: era nada más y nada menos que el hijo del gran Uzumaki Naruto.

¡Pero es que a veces no podía evitar sentirse triste! Y por más que se lo explicasen una y otra vez, no le cabía en la cabeza que de buenas a primeras, su padre estuviese tan lejos; siempre llegando muy tarde a casa o a veces ni siquiera eso.

Y como si fuera poco, tampoco podía estar con él por culpa de su estúpido trabajo de Hokage ¡Odiaba todo ése rollo de ser Hokage! ¿Por qué alguien querría serlo, para empezar? Era sólo un montón de trabajo aburrido y tonto, rodeado de gente aburrida y tonta y tratando puros temas aburridos y tontos.

Finalmente logró aguantarse las lágrimas y cuando volvió a fijar su atención al frente, se encontró con el rarito de Aburame-sensei diciendo un montón de palabras rebuscadas que parecían sacadas de un trabalenguas y a todos con cara de no entender ni pío.

Bueno, al menos su madre escuchaba atentamente el discurso de su antiguo compañero de equipo, con una sonrisita benévola curvándole los labios. Himawari, por otra parte, se encontraba completamente entretenida jugueteando con los oscuros mechones que quedaban sueltos de la cola de caballo de Hinata.

Bolt sopló con mala gana. El día no podía ser más fastidioso. Casi podía comprender al insoportable de Shikadai y su completa apatía por la vida. Y es que a veces concordaba en que, si no te encargabas de hacértela más entretenida por tu cuenta, ésta se tornaba tediosa e insulsa. Sobre todo cuando el viejo soso de tu padre ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de acercarse a ti para felicitarte o algo.

Estaba pensando en cómo se desquitaría del viejo, cuando sintió algo extraño atravesarlo, como una flecha gélida y mortal.

Contuvo la respiración, impactado por la sombría vibra que lo acababa de envolver súbitamente. Se enderezó rápidamente y buscó con la mirada el origen de aquella extraña pero conocida sensación.

No tuvo que indagar demasiado antes de saber quién era la dueña de aquella mirada fría y aterradora que acababa de traspasarlo, como los rayos del Sol a una hoja.

Era esa sabelotodo de Uchiha Sarada, cuyos ojos, negros como la noche lo escudriñaban con reprobación, de pies a cabeza.

¿Pero cuál era el problema de esa pesada? Siempre mirándolo como si fuera mejor que él. Como si por el hecho de pasarse el tiempo con la nariz metida en un libro gigantesco la hiciese una mejor ninja.

Vaya si era cargante. Además, desde que tenía memoria, no hacía más que quedársele viendo con esa cara de estar oliendo azufre, con sus ridículamente simétricas y delineadas cejas enarcadas y ese gesto de arrogancia que tanto le cabreaba. Rara vez le dirigía la palabra salvo para emitir alguna acusación y por más que él hiciese lo posible por hacerla reír, esa expresión desagradable nunca abandonaba su níveo rostro de fantasma. Además, siempre que él planeaba algo divertido para hacer enojar a sus padres o simplemente para pasar el rato, Sarada resoplaba y se acomodaba sus anteojitos pulgosos como si fuese la gran cosa, y terminaba sin querer cooperar, dejándolo solo en sus movidas. Eso si no iba antes de bocaza con su madre o con los padres de él.

A los ojos de Bolt, la sabihonda de Uchiha Sarada no era más que una aburrida, amargada y mandona niñita que se creía la reina del universo sólo por ser medio mona.

Pero por alguna razón, y a pesar de esto, el chico encontraba divertidísimas sus caras de desprecio, y no dudaba en molestarla siempre que podía, sólo para ver como sus _ridículamente_ simétricas facciones se descomponían en una mueca de enojo.

_"__Ratona de biblioteca", "Sabelotodo", "Cara pálida", "Cuatro ojos", _entre muchos otros, habían sido los motes que él le había asignado a lo largo de casi siete años de conocerla. Y nunca fallaban a la hora de enfurecerla.

De alguna manera, aquella presumida de Uchiha Sarada le agradaba. Aunque era rara y hasta sombría, y se le quedaba mirando de esa manera, que parecía más peligrosa que una _shuriken _a toda velocidad, no podía evitar encontrarla entretenida. Y había decidido hacían algunos años, que hacerla cabrear era por demás divertido.

Alguna vez incluso había husmeado en sus cosas, sacándole de una cajita extraña que guardaba celosamente debajo de su cama, una muñeca muy pequeña y de trapo. No parecía la gran cosa, comparada con las que Sakura-san le compraba a menudo, pero bastó con que lo viera agarrarla para llevarse el golpazo de su vida, que le dejó un chichón y lo condenó a dos meses de su absoluto desprecio.

Habían sido por ése y una serie de incidentes más, que le había sido imposible congeniar con ella, y fue por ello que decidió devolverle la mirada, manteniéndose firme y decidido.

_"__No me vas a ganar, cerebrito. Soy Uzumaki Bolt. El __**GRAN**_ _Uzumaki Bolt' ttebasa"_ fue lo que quiso transmitirle en aquella impetuosa mirada.

Porque nunca, nunca, _NUNCA DE LOS NUNCAS_ iba a dejar que esa petulante le ganara. Él era el _Gran_ Uzumaki Bolt, el mayor saboteador nacido en la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas' ttebasa.

Pero fijarse completamente en ella, se quedó observándola con mayor detenimiento, ladeando incluso un poco la cabeza, como cuando intentaba comprender algo muy complicado –como las palabras de Aburame-sensei–.

Ella pareció indignada ante esto, lo que satisfizo enormemente al rubio: de nuevo aquella cara de enojo ¡Realmente era cómica!

Pero no dejó ver su entretención, simplemente se le quedó mirando como si nada, sin el menor atisbo de emoción. Sabía que eso la alteraría, y que la haría ponerse como un demonio de enojada.

Justo como predijo, al cabo de unos instantes, la niña ya había desviado su mirada con altivez y desdeño, con esa mueca desagradable tan suya.

_"__Baah"_, pensó el chiquillo, torciendo el gesto y regresando su atención al frente ¿Quién se pensaba que era? Se creía la gran cosa, pero él la superaría. Definitivamente sería mejor que ella en todo' ttebasa.

Bueno, tal vez no tanto en los números. Pero él llegaría mucho más lejos que ella en su camino ninja… de hecho, ése sería su nindō a partir de entonces: superarlos a todos. Empezando por su padre, claro. Luego estaría esa creída de Sarada-chan. Y también sería el más grande saboteador de toda la aldea…

Ya estaba decidido. Eso fue lo que Uzumaki Bolt pensó, sonriéndose con decisión, al tiempo que le dedicaba una miradilla desafiante a su viejo, que seguía arriba, con ése traje ridículo de Hokage.

Fue así, que se propuso esos tres objetivos:

1. Superar a su padre.

2. Ser mejor en todo que Uchiha Sarada-chan (Excepto tal vez en las calificaciones).

3. Romper el récord de travesuras que había impuesto su viejo, años atrás.

Y lo lograría. De eso estaba seguro. Podría superar a su padre, y de ése modo, él tendría que mirarlo. Y le prestaría toda su atención cuando eso sucediese. Y haría que su madre y su hermana estuviesen orgullosas.

Por otro lado, le daría una lección a la engreída de Sarada-chan, y ¿Por qué no? Se deleitaría con los corajes de ésta a lo largo del camino.

Y por último, se divertiría de lo lindo haciendo desatinar al viejo. A ver si así aprendía a ser mejor padre y no vivírsela en esa tonta oficinucha.

En aquel momento no le importaron las consecuencias que podrían traer sus travesuras.

Porque ése día, Uzumaki Bolt era sólo un niño enojado por la desatención de su ocupado padre. Pero un crío, después de todo.

Lo que él no sabía, era que pronto, él se convertiría, oficialmente, en el más grande de los tontos. Y su nindō en una rebuscada paradoja.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les ha parecido este primer capítulo? Espero sus comentarios sinceros, siempre me ayudan a mejorar :D<br>Como dije, el siguiente capítulo será dentro de un mes a partir de hoy.  
>Sayonara! n_n<em>


	2. Recados y obsequios

_¡Holaaa!  
><em>  
><em>Mis sensualísimos lectores queridos: sé que había dicho que subiría cada mes, y esa, desde luego, es mi intención, pero realmente quise subir este nuevo capítulo para que se vayan familiarizando con la historia.<em>

_Esta vez, debo aclarar, el capítulo va únicamente desde el punto de vista de Sarada. El siguiente, será únicamente desde el de Bolt, pero, aclaro: __**A PARTIR DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO EMPEZARÉ A ACTUALIZAR CADA MES, COMO HABÍA ACORDADO EN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO: ES DECIR QUE, EN UN MES A PARTIR DE HOY, ESTARÉ SUBIENDO EL TERCER CAPÍTULO.**_

_Ahora, quisiera dedicarme a mi otra historia, la cual tengo bastante abandonada, pero con esta historia seguiré siempre, como con todas las que yo empiece :3_

_Quisiera dedicar este capítulo a tres personas muy lindas que me motivaron a subir este capítulo antes: __**andrealamarcos**__, __**Grecia-Da**__ y desde luego, a ti __**Anonima-Traumada**__. Desde el fondo de mi corazón ¡Muchas gracias por su comentario! Espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final TwT_

_En fin... espero recibir más comentarios, eso me haría muy feliz. Y que me digan honestamente lo que piensan de esta historia para de ése modo poder mejorar._

_Bueno, los dejo para que lean este capítulo, donde conoceremos un poco más acerca de los sentimientos de Sarada._

* * *

><p><strong>2. Recados y obsequios.<strong>

El camino de regreso a casa fue bastante silencioso.

Su madre andaba con paso rápido y firme, con la espalda erguida y el cuello altivo, manteniendo aquella postura digna de una reina. Sus ojos verdes miraban hacia el frente con solemnidad, y su expresión necia relucía por encima del resto de las emociones que Sarada sabía perfectamente que estaban ahí, dentro de ella, selladas bajo aquella máscara de gallardía y estoicismo.

La pequeña, cuya mano se encontraba entrelazada con la de su progenitora, prefirió no hacer preguntas. De todos modos y a pesar de su corta edad, ella era capaz de comprender lo que sucedía y sabía cuándo era mejor callar y confortar a su madre en silencio.

Porque si había algo seguro, era que si a alguien le dolía la ausencia de aquel hombre, era nada menos que a su madre. Sarada ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a no tenerlo cerca y honestamente prefería pensar que le daba igual y dejarse de sentimentalismos estorbosos que de cualquier manera no resolvían nada.

Lo único que realmente le apenaba, era contemplar aquella expresión dolida en el semblante de su madre cada vez que se trataba de _él._Porque era eso lo que le costaba más trabajo comprender: ¿Por qué ése hombre había decidido ser tan egoísta? ¿Acaso Haruno Sakura no había derramado suficientes lágrimas por él? Desde luego que eso Sarada no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, ya que Sakura jamás hablaba del doloroso y amargo pasado que le había tocado con su esposo. No ahora que todo parecía estar mejorando. Porque ya no tenía importancia. Las lágrimas del pasado, sus decisiones y todo lo demás, carecían de relevancia ahora.

Ya había decidido rendirse con él algunos años atrás, pero no soportaba cuando le fallaba a su hija.

Y a pesar de que ella comprendía las razones que tenía su esposo, e incluso las apoyara, ella se lo había advertido; ahora, ya no era únicamente un pecador en busca de la redención. Desde el momento en que Sarada llegó al mundo, Uchiha Sasuke dejó de ser simplemente Uchiha Sasuke, para convertirse en _algo más_. Al igual que ella dejó de ser únicamente Haruno Sakura y comenzó a ser _una madre_.

Pero parecía que el azabache no lo comprendía; a veces debía dejar atrás sus propias batallas y afrontar el hecho de que era un padre, cuya hija comenzaba a necesitarlo.

Y le había pedido –le había solicitado _explícitamente–_ que no se ausentara _precisamente_aquel día. Pero, para variar, no se había aparecido, ni siquiera había mandado algún aviso de que no llegaría. Y ahí había estado ella, como una tonta, esperando su llegada la noche anterior.

Más que tristeza, lo que la kunoichi sentía era un disgusto de los grandes. Ya; estaba _totalmente_cabreada. Realmente, en aquellos momentos, no deseaba ni pensar en el nombre de Uchiha Sasuke.

_ "__¡Shannar__ō!"_fue lo único que cruzaba su mente, al tiempo que pisaba con todas sus fuerzas, apretando los puños enérgicamente y sintiendo el calor de la furia arder por todo su cuerpo _"__Mira que dejarme plantada a mí… ¡Mierda! Que ni se le ocurra pasarse por acá, porque se va a enterar ¡Se va a enterar! Ése grandísimo… ¡Desconsiderado! ¡Es increíble!"_bramaba su voz interior.

Sarada soltó un suspirito cansino, fingiendo que no ponía demasiada atención.

A veces, cuando su madre se enfadaba, _realmente_ daba miedo. Tanto que hasta aquel hombre parecía andarse con cautela.

—Kaa-san— la serena voz de la niña, pareció arrancar a Sakura de su estado de neurosis interna.

Volvió su verde mirada hacia su hija — ¿Qué sucede?

La pequeña pelinegra pareció meditarlo un segundo, antes de preguntar aquello que le había estado rondando la cabeza los últimos minutos — Ser Hokage es un gran lío ¿Verdad?

La joven mujer abrió sus ojos color jade un poco más de la cuenta, ligeramente sorprendida ante el cuestionamiento que acababa de hacer su primogénita, sin embargo, respondió —Bueno— tomó aire, poniendo gesto pensativo, en aras de encontrar las palabras correctas para que la niña comprendiera —No es cosa fácil, eso seguro— afirmó, colocando dos dedos en su barbilla, reflexivamente —El Hokage es el encargado de mantener a la aldea en una pieza. Sólo imagínalo: montañas de papeleo por revisar y leer cuidadosamente, personas con las cuáles hablar, planes que diseñar, estrategias para que la aldea subsista, incluso en tiempos tan pacíficos como estos— explicaba, ensimismada en su propia respuesta —Cualquiera podría decir que no es la gran cosa, pero puedes estar segura que no tienen mucho tiempo libre— afirmó, recordando de pronto a su vieja colega y amiga, Shizune, presionando a la entonces Lady Hokage, Tsunade Senju para ponerse al corriente con el trabajo rezagado.

Soltó una exhalación nostálgica antes de volver a posar la mirada en la pequeña Uchiha — ¿Pero por qué lo preguntas, Sarada? — inquirió, dedicándole una mirada curiosa a su hija, quien únicamente se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo era curiosidad— fue su concisa y llana respuesta.

Sakura suspiró, resignada. Después de todo, eran padre e hija.

A veces pensaba que aquella niña tan independiente, fuerte y escalofriantemente madura, era más de su esposo que de ella, pues mientras más la veía, más similitudes le hallaba con aquel hombre al que tanto quería; taciturna, colecta, meditabunda y reservada. Eso sin mencionar el absurdamente idéntico aspecto físico que compartían.

La pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos con perspicacia — ¿Estás segura que esta pregunta no tiene nada que ver con Bolt?

Las armónicas facciones de la niña se crisparon ante la sola mención de aquel nombre y, profiriendo un bufido malhumorado dirigió una mirada de reproche hacia su madre —Desde luego que lo estoy, okaa-san.

Sakura resopló, soltando una sonrisa divertida ante la actitud de su hija.

Siendo completamente honesta, toda aquella situación le hacía bastante gracia. No cabía duda que ciertas cosas eran meramente cíclicas, y que las historias, de alguna manera u otra, tendían a repetirse.

Conocía muy bien a su pequeña. A pesar de que a veces fuese demasiado astuta, o madura para su propio bien, a fin de cuentas una madre siempre sería una madre. Y conocía también al hijo de su amigo, tan impetuoso e ingenioso como lo había sido su padre en el pasado. Y, si bien, era cierto que Sarada había heredado aquella actitud fría y reservada de su progenitor, estaba consciente que gran parte de su airado temperamento se lo debía a ella.

La kunoichi meneó la cabeza aún sonriendo benévolamente, cuando llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba su hogar.

Suspiró levemente mientras subía las escaleras, sintiendo la pequeña y cálida mano de Sarada entrelazada con la suya y estrechándola suavemente.

Una vez que se encontraron en el segundo piso, caminaron hacia la puerta.

Tal vez no era la gran cosa, pero ella era realmente feliz ahí, en la casa que Sasuke había elegido, tantos años atrás. Y justo como habría esperado del Uchiha, aquel lugar era sencillo, práctico y sereno. Espacioso donde debía serlo y estrecho donde era conveniente.

—D-Disculpe— un llamado vacilante y un tanto nervioso llamó su atención.

La joven alzó la mirada –que hasta ése momento había permanecido fija en la unión de su mano con la de su hija– en busca del dueño de aquella voz.

Ahí, frente a su puerta, un jovencito de ojos y pelo castaño, permanecía de pie, vistiendo una capa azul marino y cargando una especie de morral por debajo de ésta, a la altura de su cadera. No llevaba ningún tipo de banda ninja, por lo que Sakura intuyó que se trataba de un comerciante o algo por estilo. Tal vez un viajero.

Ni siquiera se molestó en ponerse alerta. Aquel chico parecía tan inofensivo, que incluso resultaba simpático, sin mencionar que, a juzgar por su expresión, se notaba bastante asustado.

La Haruno paró donde estaba, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza — ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — preguntó, con voz amable.

El interpelado asintió un par de veces apresuradamente, antes de dar un par de zancadas hacia ellas, ligeramente titubeante —E-Esto… me preguntaba ¿Es usted de casualidad Uchiha Sakura-san? — cuestionó, con una sonrisita inquieta curvándole inestablemente los labios.

La aludida entonces torció el gesto ligeramente, sospesando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Al cabo de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, finalmente cayó en la cuenta.

A pesar de que, de hecho –y aunque muchos en la aldea lo dudasen–, sí estaba casada y en teoría había adoptado aquel apellido, nadie nunca se refería a ella con ése nombre, excepto una sola persona.

_"__Vaya"_ pensó, sintiendo como nuevamente una venita le saltaba de su amplia frente, así como el enojo de unos minutos atrás aflorando nuevamente dentro de ella.

Percibió la mirada expectante de Sarada, así como la temerosa del joven, que no dejaba de auto reprenderse por haber aceptado aquella encomienda que se le había hecho, un par de días atrás, en su camino de hacia la Aldea de la Hoja.

Usualmente no hacía esa clase de favores –él no era mensajero–, pero la mirada de aquel hombre le había resultado tan aterradora que no había tenido el coraje de negarse.

El encargo había sido bastante simple: Entregar aquello a una mujer de pelo rosa y ojos verdes, menuda, bonita y que probablemente estaría acompañada de una niña. Según lo que aquella escalofriante persona le había indicado, dicha fémina tenía el nombre de Uchiha Sakura, y era de _vital_ importancia que aquello que le había dado llegase _directamente_ a sus manos antes del anochecer.

Sin embargo, y a juzgar por la cara que había puesto aquella mujer que tenía enfrente, comenzaba a sospechar que su nombre no era ése y aquel detalle no hacía más que ponerle de los nervios.

Algo le decía que aquella chica era de temer, y que no estaba de buen humor, además, otro pormenor que le aterraba era la banda que llevaba en la cabeza a modo de listón… al parecer era una ninja ¿¡En qué momento se había inmiscuido él que no era más que un pacífico viajero, en asuntos de ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja?! ¡Con la fama que tenían, no podía más que sentirse horrorizado!

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Había preguntado en la aldea, y la única Sakura de pelo rosa y con esas características era esa joven.

—Haruno— la voz tajante y gélida de la mujer lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones sin más, provocándole un saltito de sorpresa y un escalofrío.

El muchacho la miró sin comprender lo que quería decir.

Sakura resopló, exasperada —Haruno— repitió, contundente, soltándose momentáneamente de la mano de su hija y colocando ambas suyas sobre sus estrechas caderas, con pose tozuda —Haruno Sakura— aclaró, firmemente, sus ojos de jade llenos de convicción —Uchiha es el apellido de ése desconsiderado, no el mío.

El viajero asintió, presurosamente, bajando la mirada —E-esto… lo siento. Se me dijo que su nombre era…— intentó explicarse, pero finalmente desistió. A fin de cuentas, los problemas maritales de esos dos aterradores sujetos no le atañía en lo más mínimo. Lo único que él quería era largarse de ahí lo más pronto posible y no morir atravesado por una _shuriken_ en el intento —Lo siento. Pero me han solicitado que le haga entrega de esto, Haruno-san— dijo, atropelladamente, sacando de su morral los que parecían ser un pequeño saco de cuero y un sobre de papel —El señor me dijo que era extremadamente importante que usted lo recibiera. Lo he encontrado en mitad de camino desde la Aldea de la Nube.

_"__¡Shannar__ō!"_exclamó su voz interior, con vehemencia _"__Así que se toma la molestia de enviar un recado ¡Pero qué atento!"_pensó, con sarcasmo, tratando de contener su furia para no desquitarse con aquel inocente viajero.

—No sé de qué se trate, pero no lo aceptaré— aseguró, concluyentemente, cruzando sus brazos apretadamente contra su pecho.

El gesto del muchacho pareció descomponerse a causa del pánico al escuchar aquellas palabras —No, _por favor_— siseaba, con ojos suplicantes —Aquella persona me pidió que yo hiciese llegar esto a sus manos… si yo no lo hago entonces…— bajó la mirada y comenzó a imaginarse las cosas horribles que un individuo con una mirada tan estremecedora como la de aquel hombre podría hacerle a un simple y frágil comerciante como él.

Claro que aquel temor estaba infundamentado, después de todo ¿Qué probabilidades tendría de volver a encontrarse con aquella persona? Sin embargo, algo en aquellos ojos negros le pareció tan terrorífico, que prefirió no confiarse de las probabilidades.

La ojijade, por su parte, contempló al pobre hombre tan aterrado y soltó un suspiro de resignación. No podía culparle, supuso. Sasuke a veces realmente parecía espeluznante.

—Ya, ya— resopló de mala gana, acercándose al chico y tomando en sus manos el diminuto costal y el sobre —Ése grandísimo patán me las pagará luego— se dijo, por lo bajo, esbozando un gesto _por demás_ aterrador, que provocó otro escalofrío en el joven viajero.

No cabía duda que los shinobi de Konohagakure estaban dementes.

Una vez que el "paquete" estuvo en manos de la mujer, se dispuso a retirarse con prisa.

—Espera— lo llamó Sakura, haciendo que el joven se volviese temerosamente.

La kunoichi levó una mano a su bolsillo y sacó tres peniques, tendiéndoselos al chico, quien los tomó un poco aturdido.

—Gracias.

El aludido asintió y marchó de ahí a grandes zancadas, despavorido.

La pelirrosa se quedó apostada frente a su propia puerta, con la vista fija en la palma de su mano, donde descansaban el saquito de cuero y el pequeño sobre de papel.

—Kaa-san— esta vez fue Sarada quien rompió el silencio, acercándose a su madre, calmamente —Se trata de Otou-san ¿No es así?

La interpelada soltó un suspiro, alzando la vista para encarar a la pequeña pelinegra —Parece que sí— respondió, alzándose de hombros ligeramente y dedicándole una sonrisa amable — ¿Entramos? — inquirió, tendiéndole de nuevo su mano, sin desdibujar aquella sonrisa que sólo era capaz de esbozar cuando se dirigía a su hija.

Sarada asintió calmamente, tomando la mano de su madre y entrando a su casa, sin la menor prisa.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella se sentía ligeramente… ¿Cómo podía explicarlo? _Sorprendida_. Sólo un poco… en realidad, no era que lo conociera demasiado, pero estaba segura que su padre no era un hombre precisamente detallista. Siempre que se ausentaba, ella y su madre sencillamente tenían que esperar a que regresase. Rara vez llegaba algo así como una carta o un recado, salvo a veces, cuando era su cumpleaños, o el de su madre.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, la pequeña permaneció de pie en el umbral, mientras Sakura caminaba hacia la cocina para sacar algo de la nevera — ¿Quieres un poco de té? Hinata-obasan preparó un poco la otra vez que fuimos a su casa ¿Recuerdas? — una sonrisita pícara curvó los labios de la kunoichi ante la mención de aquel acontecimiento.

Sarada resopló, poniendo mala cara —Claro que lo recuerdo— contestó, entre dientes, molesta de si quiera tener que rememorar al fastidioso de Uzumaki Bolt molestándola _toda_ la tarde y parte de la noche.

Sakura soltó una risita, negando con la cabeza y encendiendo el horno para calentar el té, habiendo guardado el sobre y la bolsita en su vestido.

Sin embargo, cierta niña de cabellos negros como el ébano, no parecía tener intenciones de moverse de donde estaba y, de una manera prácticamente imperceptible, presionaba los pliegues de su falda, como hacía cada vez que estaba ansiosa.

La joven mujer, desde luego, notó esta conducta. Y supo de inmediato la raíz de aquella actitud, mas no dijo nada. Prefirió esperar a que ella misma se animase a preguntar.

Era dura, cierto, pero no dejaba de ser sólo una niña.

—Kaa-san— la voz de la pequeña pelinegra volvió a resonar por la estancia.

Sakura se volvió hacia su hija, en espera de que la pregunta llegase.

— ¿De qué se trata?— cuestionó finalmente Sarada, tratando de disimular su propio interés.

La pelirrosa soltó aire, pacientemente. Pero no respondió de inmediato; esperó a que el té estuviese listo y sacó dos pequeños vasitos, sirviendo el contenido de la pequeña jarra en ellos, y, con uno en cada mano, se dirigió a la estancia, colocándolos en la mesa y tomando asiento en una de las sillas, tranquilamente.

Sarada no dijo nada tampoco, sino que esperó a que su madre se sentara para acercarse y colocarse a su lado, gesto inescrutable.

De alguna manera todo aquello la había puesto un poco nerviosa, pero no de una manera usual. Eran unos nervios distintos…_ extraños_.

—Veamos— la voz de su madre la arrancó de sus pensamientos. Se enderezó de manera inconsciente y contempló fijamente a su progenitora mientras sacaba lo que el joven viajero acababa de entregarle del bolsillo de su ropa.

No pudo evitar dar otro paso al frente, para ver mejor de lo que se trataba:

Un sobre y un costal diminuto de cuero.

Las delgadas manos de Sakura tomaron el sobre y lo escrutaron, con mirada analítica. No decía nada en él, por lo que lo abrió con sus dedos, habilidosamente, tratando de contener su impaciencia. Una vez que logró destaparlo, sacó la pequeña hoja de papel.

Los ojos verdes de la kunoichi recorrieron el contenido; la estilizada caligrafía de su esposo se esparcía por la parte superior de la hoja, y algo en su corazón pareció latir con más fuerza al verla… Sakura sacudió levemente la cabeza; a veces era como si no dejara de ser una adolescente perdidamente enamorada.

_"__Lo siento mucho. Surgió un imprevisto y me fue imposible volver a tiempo. Lo compensaré, lo prometo. Lo que hay en la bolsa es para Sarada._

_Nos veremos pronto."_

Nada más.

Sakura resopló sonoramente. Ni un _"__Te quiero"_, y qué pensar de un_ "Te extraño"_… Bueno, bueno, se dijo, volviendo a doblar la carta tras haberla leído en voz alta para que su hija escuchara.

Honestamente hacía mucho que había dejado de esperar esa clase de palabras de amor por parte del Uchiha. Él no era un hombre de palabras… o de sentimientos.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella realmente lo quería. Tanto, o tal vez incluso más que cuando era una niña. Sólo que ahora, finalmente podía verlo sin aquel velo de fascinación con el que lo contemplaba antes.

Volvió a suspirar _"__Al menos mandó una carta"._ Se dijo, para calmar su enojo.

Aquellas palabras regresaron a su mente _"__Nos veremos pronto."_

_Demonios_, ella ya había escuchado eso de sus labios, casi una década atrás.

Tal vez aquella frase, que a simple vista parecía tan insulsa, era el equivalente a una palabra de amor. O podía ser también que no significara más que lo que se suponía que significaba. Pero Sakura pensó que no importaba. Que el que él fuese incapaz de amarla como ella lo hacía, estaba bien. Ella lo había aceptado de esa manera. Nada importaba mientras ése _"Nos veremos pronto"_ fuese real, y él regresara a salvo, nuevamente, aunque fuese sólo por un par de meses o semanas… o días.

—Okaa-san— de nuevo el llamado de su hija la devolvió a la realidad.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Los ojos negros de Sarada la contemplaron por un segundo entero, antes que diera unos pasos hacia ella, para colocar una mano sobre su hombro, con gesto incómodo —Él vendrá pronto ¿No?

Sakura asintió, con una sonrisa, enternecida por el torpe, pero no así menos valioso intento de su hija por confortarla.

A Haruno Sakura no le quedaba duda, que aquella personita valía todo el sufrimiento de su pasado —Eso parece— contestó, serenamente.

—Dijo que lo compensaría— le recordó la pequeña, sonriéndole maliciosamente, en un repentino cambio de humor que dejó anonadada a la kunoichi, quien soltó una risilla; aquella pequeña nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

—Ten por seguro que lo hará.— aseveró la Haruno, con malicia.

Sarada retiró su mano del contacto con su madre, pareciendo aliviada.

Al parecer, el físico y el temperamento no habían sido lo único que había heredado de su padre. También estaba aquella dificultad a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos.

—Ahora veamos lo que envió para ti— sugirió Sakura, sintiendo de pronto una creciente emoción.

La niña, por su parte, permaneció con el gesto neutral, tan sólo observando, como si no esperase nada.

Y no lo hacía.

Era más feliz cuando no lo hacía; no esperar que su padre volviera pronto, o que le dirigiese si quiera la palabra. Le gustaba cuando la suerte la sorprendía, aunque nunca la tentaba demasiado ni se fiaba excesivamente.

Uchiha Sarada había nacido siendo recelosa. Como si se tratase de un defecto intrínseco en ella.

Además, como ya se había dicho, Uchiha Sasuke no era ni había sido nunca un padre que diese muchos regalos, como lo era Lord Hokage. De hecho, a lo largo de sus seis años de vida, Sarada conservaba únicamente dos presentes que su progenitor le había obsequiado; uno en su primer cumpleaños y el otro en el cuarto.

Fue por esta razón que no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

Sakura vació el contenido del saquito en la palma de su mano, sus orbes color jade vibrando de suspenso.

Ambos pares de ojos –uno verde y el otro negro– contemplaron con asombro lo que parecía una pequeña y delicada pulsera, extremadamente sencilla –como podría esperarse tratándose del nuevo patriarca del Clan Uchiha–, únicamente constituida por eslabones plateados, y una diminuta gema rosada colgando en el centro.

—Es preciosa— susurró Sakura, observándola, como hipnotizada, con los ojos brillándole de una emoción casi pueril, mientras la sostenía en lo alto con una mano para contemplarla mejor.

Sarada se quedó en silencio, sin poder dejar de mirar aquella belleza, preguntándose cómo un hombre como su padre había elegido algo tan bonito como eso.

— ¿No te gusta, hija? Parece que papá se ha esforzado eligiéndola ¿Eeh? — la voz alegre de su madre irrumpió en sus preguntas internas.

Era como si ella estuviese más feliz que ella con aquel regalo.

Una punzada extraña asaltó el estómago de la pequeña repentinamente ante aquella pregunta.

¿Si le gustaba? Lo cierto era que jamás había visto una cosa tan bonita. Y comparado con los anteriores y sencillos obsequios que había recibido de él, ése, por mucho, se llevaba las palmas. Pero no supo por qué sintió de pronto tanta tristeza.

—Es lindo— dijo, secamente, esforzándose al máximo por no ensombrecer su semblante.

— ¡Mira! Hay un papel— exclamó Sakura, sacando un pequeño trozo de papel, que le tendió a su hija — ¡Anda! Lee lo que dice.

Sarada asintió y lo tomó, acomodándose los anteojos para enfocar correctamente las palabras que en él se leían: _"Lamento no estar ahí. Felicidades por el día de hoy. Te espera un arduo camino; sé fuerte. De: Papá."_

La menor de los Uchiha se quedó mirando las letras y suspiró, volviendo a doblar la carta para guardarla en su bolsillo, como si cualquier cosa.

Un _"Lo lamento",_ seguido de una felicitación. Bien, eso tal vez parecía impropio de su padre. Mas aquella especie de advertencia al final, definitivamente la convencieron de que se trataba de él.

Su madre le ayudó a ponerse la preciosa pulsera y más tarde, tras beberse el té e intercambiar un par de frases con su progenitora, pudo retirarse a su habitación, mientras Sakura sencillamente se quedó ahí, sentada, con la vista fija en las palabras sencillas que su esposo le había dirigido, preguntándose si él pensaba en ellas cuando estaba tan lejos. O si acaso Sasuke la extrañaba a ella tanto como ella lo extrañaba a él.

También se preguntó lo que diría el papel que venía con el obsequio de Sarada. Ella sólo lo había leído para luego guardárselo en el bolsillo, pero no se lo había mostrado.

Y es que le daba curiosidad saber lo que Sasuke pudo haberle dicho… por el rostro de la pequeña, había podido adivinar bastante satisfacción, oculta detrás de aquella máscara de indiferencia que siempre ponía su pequeña cuando se trataba de aquel hombre distante.

No había duda que eran padre e hija. Siempre recelosos, siempre cautelosos.

Soltó un suspiro, decidiéndose finalmente a ponerse en pie y preparar la cena.

Sarada, en cambio, ya dentro de su habitación, hincada en el suelo con intenciones de sacar algo que había debajo de su cama, observaba la pulserita, permitiéndose esbozar una leve sonrisa. Porque si bien, era recelosa, también era apenas una niña de seis años. Una a la que, a pesar de la ausencia y la distancia, en el fondo de su inocente y aún puro corazón, siempre deseaba que su padre volviese, a salvo.

Porque aquella simple y seca felicitación, de alguna manera, realmente la motivó a dar lo mejor de ella y hacer que aquel hombre que rara vez estaba y hacía llorar a su madre por su falta de sentimentalismo, se sintiese bien con ella, y de ese modo le dieran ganas de volver.

Así su mamá dejaría de estar triste y molesta.

La pelinegra se inclinó sobre su cuerpo y sacó aquello que estaba buscando, y lo tomó con sumo cuidado entre sus pequeñas y pálidas manos, colocándolo sobre su regazo. Después, se llevó una mano al bolsillo de su falda y sacó el pequeño pedazo de papel, escrito con las _elocuentísimas_ palabras de su padre. Lo desdobló, lo observó por un momento y finalmente, lo depositó dentro de lo que se hallaba sobre sus piernas. Tras hacer esto, volvió a dejar aquel objeto de nuevo en su lugar.

Se puso en pie de nuevo y, como si nada hubiese pasado, se dirigió al estante para tomar un grueso libro de pasta negra que su padre había adquirido en sus últimos viajes antes de regresar hacían casi seis meses. Por alguna razón no lo había llevado con él y, al dejarlo olvidado, su madre le había dicho que podía leerlo.

Era enorme, y parecía pesarle mucho cuando lo tomaba, pero era como si a la niña le viniera sin cuidado el tamaño colosal de aquel libro.

Decidió no esperanzarse demasiado por lo que Uchiha Sasuke le había escrito a su madre, ni tampoco por el regalo que había enviado.

Porque era una Uchiha y estaba preparada para lo peor. Y si bien, a ratos le alegraban los escasos detalles de su progenitor, poco se fiaba de ellos.

A final de cuentas, todos los hombres eran unos tontos.

Y por desgracia, su padre no era una excepción.

Pero _tal vez_ aquel día, dejó de serlo un poco a los ojos de Sarada.

Por lo que restó de aquel día –el mismo que ingresó a la Academia Ninja– se limitó a disfrutar de la soledad y el recelo volvió a la cautelosa mente de la pelinegra. Un recelo que ella, eventualmente aprendería a disfrazar de esceptismo: una máscara que le serviría en sus próximos años como estudiante de la Academia, como shinobi, y claro… como compañera del más grande de los tontos.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustó? Espero sus comentarios :D<em>


	3. Disculpas y explicaciones

_¡HOLAAA!  
>¡Perdónenme, perdónenme, perdónenme la vida, amados, sensuales, perfectos y preciosos lectores! Me retrasé por casi tres días, pero acabo de salir de vacaciones y salí de viaje. Tuve algunos inconvenientes con la conexión y hasta hoy me fue posible editar el capítulo y subirlo. No volverá a suceder, lo prometo.<em>

En todo caso, gracias por esperar. En este capítulo, veremos todo desde el punto de vista de Bolt... ya el siguiente volverá a ser "compartido" por así decirlo. Como no dispongo de mucho tiempo sólo me queda agradecerles a todos los que siguen esta historia y la han agregado a sus favoritos ¡LOS AMO! Y bueno, me voy porque ando de las prisas, espero que comenten, pero si no, no importa, lo que es valioso para mí es que me regalen un momento de su valioso tiempo.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Ojalá este año que termina esté lleno de lecciones y cosas buenas y el que sigue sea maravilloso para todos y cada uno de ustedes ¡Les deseo sobre todo mucha salud!

¡UN ABRAZOTE!

_¡COMENTEN!_

* * *

><p><strong>3. Disculpas y explicaciones.<strong>

Aquella noche, el chico permaneció con los ojos bien abiertos y los oídos atentos, tratando desesperadamente de escuchar cualquier clase de cambio que se produjera en el exterior.

Se retorció debajo de las sábanas, inquieto, mirando el techo de su alcoba con algo de aburrimiento y comenzando a perder las esperanzas de poder quedarse despierto hasta que al viejo se le ocurriese volver.

Escuchaba los suaves y ligeros pasos de madre en la cocina, mientras lavaba los platos de la cena, seguramente para hacer tiempo en lo que llegaba su marido.

Himawari-chan seguramente estaría ya más que dormida en la habitación contigua, pero él, sencillamente no se permitió pegar un ojo.

Prefería quedarse despierto e idear una buena manera de cobrárselas a su padre, no sólo por no haberse dignado a acercarse durante la ceremonia, sino por ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de llegar a almorzar, ni mucho menos a la cena ¡Menudo pedazo de tonto que era aquel vejete!

_"__Definitivamente Okaa-san es muy buena para él"_ pensó, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos con la mirada enfurruñada fija en el techo _"¿Qué pudo haberle visto a Tou-chan? Es un tonto y nunca está cuando se le necesita…" _se decía el rubio, realmente sin explicarse como una mujer tan mona como lo era su madre podía arreglárselas con el insoportable del viejo.

Y es que hasta hacían algunos meses, Uzumaki Bolt no habría tenido esta clase de pensamientos; su padre, aunque siempre ocupado, al menos se tomaba el tiempo de jugar y hacer cosas divertidas con él y su hermana. Estaba ahí durante el desayuno y a veces hasta cuando almorzaban. A veces, si tenía suerte, su padre lo llevaba a entrenar y visitaban Ichiraku si les daba hambre.

Durante las noches, él y Himawari-chan se sentaban en la estancia mientras su padre les relataba un montón de historias que aunque un poco bobas, nunca fallaban en hacerles reír. Después, más entrada la noche, lo arropaba antes de que se fuera a dormir, le daba las buenas noches y se iba a hacer lo mismo con Himawari-chan.

Bolt se dormía escuchando la sonora voz de su padre conversando animadamente con la suave y discreta de su madre.

El pequeño suspiró, enfadado.

Incluso echaba de menos cuando visitaban la casa de la pesada de Sarada-chan.

Pero desde que su padre había conseguido el dichoso puesto de Hokage, todo se resumía a trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo.

Había dejado de ir a almorzar por el estúpido trabajo. Qué decir de la cena y los entrenamientos. Ahora las noches eran picantemente silenciosas a menos que se le ocurriese volver, pero para cuando lo hacía, él ya estaba bien metido dentro de las sábanas, y aunque le agradaba que su madre le acariciara la mejilla y le diera un beso de buenas noches, a veces sentía ganas de ver a su viejo al menos antes de dormir.

Bufó al recordar las palabras que había pronunciado su madre unas horas atrás, cuando habían regresado de la ceremonia de apertura de curso: _"Para papá, la aldea es como su familia. Una familia muy grande que él tiene que proteger. Pero eso no quiere decir que él no te quiera con todo su corazón, cariño. Debes entender que para un Hokage…" _

_"…__Lo más importante es la aldea. Lo sé, Okaa-san, me lo han explicado como un millón de veces"_ se había quejado el chico, cansinamente.

Y era cierto.

Todo aquel asunto del Hokage y la prioridad que la aldea tenía para él, Bolt lo entendía a la perfección. Su madre, su padre, Konohamaru-sensei… _Todos_ se lo habrían explicado en cientos de maneras, pero aún así, no le cabía en la cabeza cómo el acercarse a felicitarlo, o tal vez tratar de llegar a la cena, podía obstruir sus obligaciones como regente de una aldea próspera y pacífica como lo era Konohagakure.

No. En definitiva no comprendía cómo hacer eso podría ser _tan_ difícil incluso para él.

Además, tampoco entendía cómo su madre lograba tolerarlo; desde que el viejo había obtenido su sueño, lo único que hacía era pasarse los días en aquella oficina, rodeado de miles de adultos con caras serias, arreglando asuntos externos, dando misiones a los shinobi o a veces hasta paseándose por la Academia para ver a los estudiantes.

Muy atrás habían quedado las tardes de juegos o entrenamientos. Ni decir el invierno pasado; no se había quedado en casa lo suficiente como para empezar alguna de las campales batallas de bolas de nieve de las que habitualmente disfrutaban los cuatro.

Nada, así era. _Nada_ de nada.

Y era por esa razón que estaba molesto ¡Qué decir molesto! ¡Completamente cabreado! Y lo que más lo enfadaba, era que él parecía ser el único en reprocharlo; su madre se pasaba el tiempo disculpando a su marido, Himawari-chan parecía ajena a la ausencia de su padre –tal vez porque aún era muy pequeña, o tal vez era que sencillamente, prefería no hacer demasiadas preguntas–. Otras personas como Konohamaru-sensei, Sakura-san o la tía Ten- Ten, se pasaban hablando de lo magnífico que les resultaba que Uzumaki Naruto, el hiperactivo ninja cabeza hueca, hubiese cumplido con su eterno sueño de convertirse en el mejor Hokage que hubiese visto la Aldea de la Hoja.

Era como si nadie viese más allá. Como si, tan sólo por el hecho de haber cumplido su anhelado sueño, se le disculpase todo lo demás…

Y _nadie_ parecía comprenderlo.

Porque nadie veía a Uzumaki Naruto como lo hacía Bolt; para nadie era tan importante que estuviese ahí, o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

No supo en qué momento sus labios se torcieron en un puchero, y sus ojos comenzaron a arderle, humedeciéndose de la nada, mientras él hacía todo lo posible por no dejar que ninguna clase de líquido chorreara de éstos.

¡No lloraría! ¡No, no, no! Definitivamente él, Uzumaki Bolt, hijo del gran Uzumaki Naruto –el séptimo Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja–, no comenzaría a chillar como una nenita por algo tan estúpido como eso.

¡Él era un hombre! Más que eso, era un shinobi… o al menos estaba en su camino por convertirse en uno. Y no en cualquiera; Uzumaki Bolt, sería el mejor de todos ellos. Mejor que cualquiera que hubiese nacido en la aldea: mejor que su padre, o incluso que su abuelo. Lo lograría, porque ése era el nind_ō que había decidido seguir apenas unas horas atrás._

—Voy a ser el mejor de todos' ttebasa— se dijo, en un susurro, sorbiendo fuerte por la nariz para no soltar las lágrimas que acababan de congregarse en sus ojos cerúleos —Mejor que el viejo se prepare, porque voy a ser el más brillante de todos. Más que cualquier otra persona… más que la pesada de Sarada-chan´ ttebasa— se juró solemnemente, apretando los puños debajo de las sábanas, sintiendo como la determinación le corría por las venas.

Después de todo, Sarada-chan podía pertenecer a una estirpe muy antigua y poderosa de la Aldea de la Hoja. Tal vez hasta podía ser la última del mítico Clan Uchiha, o como se llamara ¡Pero en las venas, a él le corría la sangre de un Hy_ūga! _Uno de los linajes más antiguos y respetados, no sólo de la Aldea, sino del país entero. Además, Uzumaki Bolt no sólo era hijo del séptimo y nieto del cuarto ¡No, señor! También era sobrino de Hy_ūga Neji, el Genio de Konoha._

Así que si de abolengo se trataba, él no tenía nada que envidiarle a esa sabelotodo.

Pronto, antes de lo que cualquiera se imaginase, todos en la aldea dejarían de verlo como el hijo deun gran shinobi, y comenzarían a verlo como un gran shinobi. El mejor.

_Ése era su nindō, y el __jamás__retrocedería sobre estas palabras. _

— ¡Tadaima! — la voz enérgica de su padre resonó por la estancia de afuera, al tiempo que el sonido de una puerta hacía eco en el silencio que había invadido los espacios.

Bolt dio un respingo debido a la sorpresa y se tapó la cara con las sábanas, como si, a pesar de estar separados por una pared, su padre fuera a darse cuenta que aún seguía despierto.

El chico dio un vistazo al pequeño reloj digital que había en su mesa de noche: las cero con treintaisiete minutos —Demasiado tarde— murmuró el niño, con mal humor.

—Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun— la dulce y queda voz de Hy_ūga Hinata pareció flotar suavemente por el aire, como invitando a bajar el volumen, aunque con aquel tinte afectuoso que siempre hacían sentir a Lord Hokage la más grande de las alegrías por volver a su hogar._

Unas cuantas pisadas se advirtieron en el suelo de madera, seguidas del prácticamente imperceptible sonido del breve pero no así menos cálido choque entre los labios del rubio y la pelioscura.

Bolt aguzó el oído, ignorando esto.

A veces, sus padres se quedaban conversando hasta muy tarde, ya fuera de cómo les había ido durante el día, o uno de los aparentemente interminables asuntos de la aldea, a veces incluso hablaban de Uchiha-san y sus esporádicas visitas a Konoha…

Pero de vez en cuando, si era afortunado, lograba pescar alguna que otra charla acerca de él. Cuando su mamá le contaba al viejo acerca de las cosas que habían sucedido con él y con su hermana, y éste respondía con cualquier clase de opinión, el pequeño ponía toda su atención en escucharle.

De alguna manera, _necesitaba_ saber qué era lo que su progenitor pensaba de él. De las cosas que hacía desde que ya no estaba tanto en casa, o de las travesuras o malos ratos que pasaba.

Y era por esos pequeños momentos que trataba con todas sus ganas de quedarse despierto y escuchar lo que fuera que ése viejo tonto pensara de él. A veces hasta le daba un retortijón en el estómago de pura ansiedad.

—Lamento llegar tan tarde. Con todo ése rollo de la ceremonia, el papeleo se me acumuló hasta el cielo´ ttebayo— exclamó Naruto, al otro lado de la puerta y Bolt casi pudo imaginarlo rascándose la nuca con esa sonrisa tonta que esbozaba siempre a modo de disculpa.

Escuchó los suaves pasos de su madre, andando de acá para allá, probablemente sirviendo la cena para el recién llegado. Por un par de instantes no hubo una respuesta, hasta que finalmente, y aunque con cierta dificultad, el chico logró percibir su voz —Lo imagino. Debes tener hambre.

En aquel momento, y aunque Bolt no pudo verlo, Naruto abandonó su postura socarrona y su gesto se contrajo ligeramente al advertir algo _poco usual_ en la respuesta de su esposa.

Normalmente, Hinata le sonreía dulcemente y le preguntaba cómo había estado su día, entonces le servía una deliciosa cena y se sentaba con él a conversar durante horas y horas. Y a pesar de lo tarde que fuese, al rubio poco le importaba, ya que charlar con su hermosa y perfecta mujer después de un arduo día de trabajo, se había convertido en uno de sus más amados pasatiempos.

Pero esa respuesta, cordial, desde luego, pero tan escueta y hasta cierto punto, taciturna, no hizo más que llamar su dispersa atención.

Si bien, Hyūga Hinata era una persona con un carácter muy suave y tranquilo, sin embargo, y a lo largo de siete maravillosos años a su lado, Uzumaki Naruto sabía percibir cuando algo no andaba bien. Y en definitiva, había algo extraño en la actitud de su esposa.

—Hinata ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Bolt, que escuchaba todo perfectamente desde adentro de las sábanas se quedó muy callado, con cuidado que sus padres no pudiesen percatarse que aún estaba despierto.

Nada. Los instantes pasaron uno tras otro y no pareció haber respuesta por parte de Hinata.

—Naruto-kun— apenas y fue capaz de captar la voz de su progenitora.

El chico resopló; a él le agradaba que su madre fuese tan suave y tranquila, pero a veces el que hablara tan quedamente resultaba un gran inconveniente a la hora de querer escuchar las conversaciones nocturnas que tenía con su padre.

El aludido pareció aguardar a que su mujer prosiguiera, lo cual, tras una pausa mediana, hizo.

—Lo he pensado mucho y creo que… sería bueno que tú… conversaras con Bolt-kun— la voz de la ojiblanca salió como un susurro tenue. En ella, se denotaba un ligero atisbo de incomodidad, pero sobre todo, de preocupación.

Bolt soltó un suspiro.

¿Hablar con ése viejo irresponsable? ¡Ni pensarlo! Su madre era buena, muy buena, pero no siempre tenía buenas ideas.

Definitivamente no quería escuchar _otra vez_ toda esa basura de que el Hokage _"tiene que ver por la aldea como si fuese su querida familia", _porque ya estaba cansado. Él no era tan idiota, podía comprenderlo, pero estaba harto de que eso fuese una excusa que le disculpase a su padre por todas sus fallas.

Así que no. No deseaba hablar con ése vejete más, ni aunque su mamá se lo pidiera.

— ¿Eh? — inquirió Naruto, sin comprender a qué se refería su esposa — ¿Pasa algo con él? ¿Está bien?

No pareció haber una respuesta inmediata por parte de Hinata.

El chico esperó a que cualquiera de los dos volviese a decir algo, hasta que finalmente la Hy_ū_ga respondió.

—No es nada grave— se apresuró a aclarar, con aquella voz benevolente y cálida, que tenía un efecto analgésico tanto en su esposo como en sus hijos —Es sólo…— esta vez la joven mujer parecía no estar segura de cómo expresarse, y Bolt casi pudo visualizarla moviendo sus dedos como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

—Eh, Hinata, explícate, me estás preocupando ¿Está todo bien con Bolt? — insistía el rubio, contagiándose del nerviosismo de su esposa.

—Naruto-kun— repitió Hinata, su voz mucho más resuelta esta segunda vez.

El Hokage calló. Conocía ese tono de voz, y sabía que lo que fuese que Hyūga Hinata desease decir, era algo importante, y sería mejor escucharle atentamente.

Bolt también se quedó tieso en su cama… su madre podría parecer una mujer demasiado dulce y gentil, pero cuando alzaba –si es que a eso podía llamarse "alzar"– la voz de esa manera, era mejor ponerle mucha atención.

Al cabo de unos segundos, la mujer preguntó — ¿Tú…? ¿Recuerdas cómo fue la ceremonia de apertura cuando entramos a la Academia?

Uzumaki Naruto ladeó la cabeza — ¿La ceremonia de apertura? Bueno… más o menos, fue hace bastante tiempo— admitió, rascándose la nuca.

Hinata permaneció seria —Yo sí la recuerdo— dijo, con certeza, volviendo a atraer la atención del Uzumaki —Sólo estuvo ahí Kurenai-sensei— suspiró —Para ser honesta… no esperaba que Otou-sama se presentase, pero… puedo decirte que fue un día… amargo para mí.

Naruto se quedó mirándola fijamente, su expresión tornándose ligeramente sombría.

Bolt, por su parte, se quedó con la respiración en vilo.

Vaya. Eso nunca lo había escuchado. Claro que siempre supo acerca del distanciamiento que hubo alguna vez entre su abuelo y su progenitora, sin embargo, casi no hablaban de ello. Su madre rara vez comentaba acerca de su complicada infancia, y, en cambio, sonería amablemente siempre que hablaba del patriarca del Clan Hyū_ga._

El chico pensó que su madre era una persona muy fuerte, como lo había asegurado su padre en varias ocasiones.

Ella también sabía lo que era tener un padre que no te prestase atención, y aún así era capaz de hablarle con todo el afecto y el respeto que una persona podía sentir…

Aquel día, Uzumaki Bolt pensó que definitivamente él estaba lejos de ser como su madre.

—No asistió nadie— repentinamente, la voz del viejo resonó por el silencio de la noche —Sandaime me dio el papeleo. Recuerdo que me miró de esa manera extraña en que a veces hacía y después regresé solo a casa— recordó, y Bolt se sorprendió al escuchar cierta melancolía en la voz del autor de sus días.

Eso era nuevo.

Usualmente, el pesado de Uzumaki Naruto siempre andaba de buen humor. Bolt no recordaba un solo día en que lo hubiese visto especialmente triste por algo. Qué decir de verle deprimido.

Pero aquella vez, la voz de Nanadaime Hokage sonó desganada y hasta apagada.

El niño conocía la historia, porque su padre se la había contado muchas veces; Minato oji-san y Kushina obaa-san habían muerto el mismísimo día que su viejo nació, para protegerlo. Habían sido unos héroes, los más sorprendentes y geniales que pudieron pisar la aldea. Sin embargo, este sacrificio lleno de amor, originó una terrible soledad en su progenitor, quien durante gran parte de su infancia vivió bajo la mirada recelosa de todos en la aldea, sin un sólo amigo, hasta que Iruka-san, Konohamaru-sensei, el viejo Kakashi, Uchiha-san, Sakura-san y también su mamá, habían reconocido su existencia, ayudándolo a salir de todo ese sufrimiento.

Pero estaba seguro que había sido duro antes de ello.

El chico resopló, cubriéndose la mitad de la cara con las cobijas. No lo entendía entonces ¿Por qué su padre lo dejaba sólo? ¿Por qué si él sabía lo mucho que dolía?

_"__No estoy solo' ttebasa"_ se dijo a sí mismo _"De todos modos tengo a Okaa-san y a Himawari-chan"_. Sin embargo, y aunque las quería con todo su corazón, a veces, le hacía falta recuperar a su papá.

Al hombre que le había enseñado a empuñar una kunai, y que había estado ahí siempre, sonriéndole bobaliconamente. Que lo invitaba a Ichiraku y entrenaba con él. A su padre con el que podía armar batallas campales lanzándole bolas de nieve todos los inviernos.

Lo extrañaba, cada vez lo extrañaba más, y odiaba el momento en que el viejo Kakashi le había cedido el puesto a su padre. Porque tenía miedo de perderlo.

Y lo estaba perdiendo, _realmente_ lo estaba perdiendo.

—Realmente lo lamento, Hinata— de nuevo, la voz de Naruto se hizo oír, más queda que de costumbre, con aquel tinte de pena tiñéndola notablemente.

—Naruto-kun, no debes disculparte conmigo— contestó la interpelada, con suma dulzura, y aunque Bolt no pudo verlo, colocó sus finos y suaves dedos afectuosamente por el cabello de su esposo.

—Cielos— suspiró el rubio, cansinamente —Realmente soy malo para esto ¿No?

Hinata negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa amable —Eso no es verdad. Tú eres un padre maravilloso— aseguró, acariciando su dorada cabellera con suavidad.

—Él debe odiarme ¿No? — preguntó, con una risita amarga — ¡Joder! Realmente apesto a veces' ttebayo.

Bolt no supo en qué momento sus ojos se empañaron completamente, al punto de dejarlo al borde de comenzar a chillar cual mariquita.

¡Qué padre tan idiota que tenía! ¿Si lo odiaba? ¿¡Qué clase de idiota odiaría a Uzumaki Naruto!? Era un hombre valiente, y guay… era fuerte y siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro sin importar lo duro que fuese la situación ¡No lo odiaba! ¿Qué tan tonto podía llegar a ser? Él lo único que pedía era un poco de su tiempo… sólo un poco.

—No digas eso, querido— escuchó decir a su madre, con esa voz llena de bondad —Estoy segura de que Bolt te ama tanto como tú le amas a él. Es sólo… que a veces es más duro, y nos es difícil comprenderles ¿No lo crees?

Naruto soltó una risita, colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de la ojiblanca. Gracias al cielo que el chico que escuchaba de su habitación no pudo observarles, de lo contrario habría comenzado a quejarse de lo embarazoso que era que hiciesen eso.

—No es cierto. Tú no cometes esos errores. A veces en verdad me pregunto si haces algo mal.

La Hyūga se sonrojó ligeramente, esbozando una tenue sonrisa —Él es como tú ¿Sabes? Es como si te viera a ti cuando hablo con él.

Uzumaki Bolt sintió el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas –característica que había heredado de su madre cada vez que se avergonzaba–. Era cierto, supuso.

Tal vez en verdad se parecía mucho a su viejo. Y estaba bien… realmente no le molestaba tanto.

—Oy, pero si él es un mocoso impetuoso e imprudente. Yo siempre fui muy guay ¿No, Hinata? — rezongó su padre.

Al escuchar esto, Bolt torció el gesto y reprimió el impulso por gritarle una que otra verdad a aquel vejete ridículo.

—Naruto-kun— reprendió suavemente la mujer, aunque ligeramente divertida.

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada, guiñándole el ojo a su mujer.

Después de todo, tanto él como Hinata eran shinobis de Konohagakure, la aldea más próspera y poderosa de todo el país de Fuego. Sin mencionar la extensa habilidad de la pelioscura para detectar presencias a largo y corto rango de distancia.

Desde luego que era imposible pasar desapercibido teniendo a padres como esos.

Uzumaki Bolt se cubrió por completo con las sábanas, contrariado.

_"__Demonios"_ maldijo por lo bajo, con las mejillas encendidas al rojo vivo al verse descubierto por sus padres _"Viejo tonto ¡Ya verás! Me las pagas… voy a ser el mejor shinobi de esta aldea' ttebasa ¡Sólo espera a verme!"_ se juró, cerrando los ojos de golpe.

Sin embargo, una sonrisa cruzó su aún pueril semblante inevitablemente… a veces estaba bien que Tou-chan le tomara el pelo. Le hacía recordar los tiempos donde no era el condenado Hokage… y después de todo, aunque estuviese hastiado de las explicaciones y las disculpas, al menos por aquella noche, le bastó con eso.

Porque a fin de cuentas era un niño. Y un niño no entiende tanto de rencores como lo hace un adulto.

Aún así, algún día _de verdad_ superaría Uzumaki Naruto. Sería el mejor shinobi y entonces él no tendría disculpa ni pretexto para no mirarle.

Así sería' ttebasa.

Esa noche, por primera vez y a pesar del gran disgusto que se había llevado con la ausencia de su padre en su ceremonia, Uzumaki Bolt se durmió con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Más tarde, cuando Naruto entró a los aposentos del niño para arroparle, se quedó contemplándole, con una sonrisita llena de orgullo. No cabía la menor duda de que todo lo que había tenido que pasar a lo largo de su vida, valía la pena con tal de poder presenciar esa sonrisa con la que dormía su hijo.

A veces realmente no sabía qué clase de padre debía ser… y temía fallar estrepitosamente.

Sin embargo, esperó desde lo más hondo que llegara el día en que sus dos hijos comprendiera y disculparan su negligencia.

Al final, Uzumaki Naruto nunca fue un hombre al que todo le saliera bien a la primera.

Ya tendría que pagar la factura por esos tropiezos.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿REVIEW? ¡Sí, por favor!<br>Bueno, nos vemos en un mes, a partir de hoy, o sea, el 23 de enero del 2015 ¡ESPÉRENME!  
>Sayonara! n_n<em>


End file.
